some darkness coumsumes us: vipre
by Evil seductresss
Summary: this links alotf the differances ther is to se out there so yeh...thank goodness its over and pity me no one like those ...wei do..its the usualplaces like vk and da art if ya wanner see ots EVIKSED AND COMPLTEAYED!


there was once a nest full of the most mythical thought blissfully peaceful creatures, all sleek and streamlined. there was a nest full of all powerful night furys. hunting and maintaining thier own order. many nests like this in fact. it turns out not all was well: one night fury of significant size, silerwinthefury and his not as popular borne son copperwingthefury, was not content by the current order of things (another story of nightflight and nona). oh, he didnt seem the overly boastful type or bragging. more a loud sneer-or to those he felt jelus of. his eye alit on the rulers position, a position he fe felt entitled to and grew more darkly possessive of and wouldnt stop until he had it and old other furys what to do. this obsession began to worry ho son also called korin until it seemed it was all silverwing prattled on about with little else in mind.

he almost didnt hear about his fathers secret departure in the dead of night to try and challenge the female peaceful ruler at that time, finding silverwing losing and his usual pride broken. he had not seen his fathers hatred so strong; his ego collapsing, for when someones pride stuck that high it had a long way to fall. the rules were to fight for her possession if wished for all furys to observe to prevent cheating chaos. silverwing had not done that. the loser was supposed to concede. korin begged his father to stop:P surprising the mad deranged dragon did stop and his decision to leave the nest forever without his son. **_then see how well you do without me_** were his venomous words flung defiantly over his wing and that appeared to be the end of it. no one knew that night, and it wouldve been extremely wise to follow him secretly. someone close to him shouldve sobered up silverwing telling him he was not alone not betrayed not hated.

then his nefarious tragedies long after his death would never have happened. but litend silverwing had not, and that ruling position of that nest wouldve be his desire of it was the last thing he did. no longer did that dragon care about how well he dud on hunts or even his son: his muzzle glanced up at the moon gloomily...and that was the first the night furys learned of the entity in the sky called the god protector. it feasted upon that seething furys hatred and warped him into a true monster with new body markings and a new name: loaw okar kahuakhaun. maybe of silverwing had looked away in time before he was fully tranced none of this would've happened and the nests out there might notve gone through the tragedies they had...but he hadnt! back the newly named loaw okar swooped, consumed by greed and now armed with a divinely killing lust akin to power the moon shared with him to win the nest, but publicly this time as a demonstration how foolish were the furys and then he killed the ruler.

kahuakhaun now leader, he led his personally converted furys into a flight path of kill or convert like the moon wished until a climatic battle between those annoyingly escaping conversation and his followers, leading to his death. he was freed but not to stave off his mistaken death at dragon nonas talons. shortly after a year passed with the followers in disarray loaw dagny perseverin became the terror of the land. her time as second leader, a concerned dragoness originally named valdis in the first nest kahuakhaun seized, was murderous and long of lasting. but all her plans failed in the end. she ar first blamed a two legged boy for all this. then bringing it in her own power to rid the moon pf the prime threat of nona but herself, so that _she_ could be remembered by those not tranced how mightily savage she really was. despite the freed dragonesses greater strength, loaw dagny almost won there on that cliff-side jutting out to a stormy sea.

but perseverin in her mad deranged lust to toy with nona committed a wrong move in allowing nonas orbs to fall on the moon behin her wing. that was all it took: a single mistake of one leader to mold another. the nwilling defeated fury was quickly converted and threw a shocked perseverin into the sea. again, the saddened followers thought this was the end of them. not this time for the god protector made thier greatest foe thier most coldly stiff merciless leader yet. in her time she did many truely gruesome spiteful acts that began to get alot of her followers talking, particularly those once loyal to nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful in dragonic) headed by a dragon larger then the rest (deathbringer). thankfully her reign dint last long with the help of some old dragon and human allies.

lower position follower vipre loaw azeros aranidae was surprised when the moon made his leadership position official just before raising its new hoist body out of the grave. perhaps it was his manipulative magical tongue. by then not many night furys served him, being freed in a massive wave of roars. it was over for the tranced dragons left or so it seemed. it was a seesaw battle since then: a dragon abydos once a follower himself stumbled upin a secret mission of the leader, while a reluctant agreement of the last tranced dragon led an attack on the nest on the nest by deathbringer, he aquired a new bretheren instead. so the attack merely was a distraction. the deadly nadders believed loaw azeros growing stronger smoothtalikng voiced and proved tier effectiveness on a human village. that wasnt the only threat: an illness began rapidly spreading among the nesting night furys at about the same time, traced to the attackers deathbringer harassed them with.

the cure denix-replay set out to find against the wishes of korin led her into capture by the same outcast village the the nadders set about destroying. that was when versel as the moons possessed corpse **talked** to the human boy. despite it all they all made out alive and denix found the cure. deathbringer too joined the fray but reluctantly withdrew from the pitched battles between humans on the ground and rebellious uninfluenced night furys in the air, promising death on nona. loaw azeros grabbed some from denix to cure the followers on his end. this done and frustrated but not defeated he stumbled on the combined nests little ruler dragon korin flying out one day to be alone...straight into the embrace of aranidaes followers. an elaborate plot was then devised between leader and follower, seen through by the eyes of a resting denix-replay quickly after. a plan that almost succeeded with obuekhovs abydos and nonas 'departure'. or so korins fooled mind thought.

he sent all his nadders to attack that nest one final time with orders to leave no dragons alive, to sieze the nest as thiers. however not all was well within his leadership. deathbringer had abandoned for his own reasons to rid them all of nona just as perseverin once thought and his young dragon converted had yet to be what aranidae wished. the attack was long and hard fought, the orouf dragoness nona, formerly aranidaes predecessor of cold intelligence, loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, perished in that final battle of attempting to sieze thier nest with force by the forces of corruption. made sp worse still by the body of possessed former lithe agile dragoness nightflight versel, housed to life by the god protector itself. spurred on my grief over responsibility of his nest friend nona perishing, former follower of kahuakhaun, abydos loaw persevek wer whedab went after hos former alive mates/versels rotting courpose to ale it and head traced nadder follower sabrinathemorpher.

when all was thought lost the god protector suddenly released its hold over its hosts form letting her at last return to rest as ash in the wind, and a miraculous thing happened; al the dragons under its guidance including the works of its nest leader loaw azeros were undone and were broken free abruptly from the transfiguration. unfortunately that resulted in he loss of most pf their previous memories leaving them very vulnerable if attacked, lucklily there was no one left to challenge them. all accept one...deathbringer still remained somehow unexlickabnle linked to the moon and stars in his mind, still as loaw nezere alterious he presumed to try fighting the lot of the dragons to get to the form of nona, who he believed one of the other dragons was purposely denying him timless times the chance at ending his personnel grudge with nona. it never came to be. flying off he vowed to return with a force of dragons led by the godf protectors way of seeing like they never imagined.

now currently things have settled down in the nest after that very past win victory and emoticons to be sealed over. tensions still havent completely relaxed. some dragonesses like obuekhov are distraught over what happened and the lives taken by this seemingly never-ending battle to fee the night furys and later the deadly nader species from the corruption. they siceeded after long last and four years of emotional; turmoil but theyd made it. not at a grim price sadly: nona did die from nadder tail dart wounds that were deemed too painful and deep to overcome. the unexpected help of a long thought dead dragoness formerly the nadders second leader risen to power loaw dagny perseverin as her freed self valdis, joined the battle to lend mutch needed support but even she was saddened by nonas passing. now as they reflect back theres mutch that a lot of dragons feel neglected by and confusion reigns a tight claw over all to snap free of the corruption. thers hope yet for a better future at paw...

* * *

 _ **-one month from present peace-**_

deatbringer loaw nezere alterious: the name brought a host of slightly bad memories to the night fury dragon flying on his own through the calm windless twilight sky. curse that hulking muscles brute for getting his wish to go off with the rest of his two dozen followers, leaving him with nothing. "what for?" of course this ever apparent obsession to kill an admitted dragon tat is threatening us, consuming his small mind like a weed. dragons are loyal to me, thier leader not their personnel desires. i dont see the point of the intense need to eradicate her just yet: you must look at the big picture." but no, deathbriher had thoughtlessly taken the first opportunity to take all the last night furys and rush off with them to siege the nest. salt n the scales too that the one to make them all see their path now, the god protector as the stars, had allowed the dragon. and denied this dragon.

"as if that attack shall save your scales, so go ahead and try. try knowing i look down coldly as your little fragile will devolves in the face of a combined defense id wager. go ahead binger-of-death go ahead. see how far it will last. i have bigger better plans for us, why i let your sorry self go to be wiped out in im sure a glorious end, something as ignorantly brutal as you are shall suit you just fine. i shant miss your grumbling" a task that propelled loaw azeros aranidae the fourth leader of the stars followers toward a destination that insure tings drastically altered for the better. aranidae was heading there...heading there to the place the god protector spoke in his mind to fly toward while his remaining follower took the night furys west toward the nest. arnidae hesitantly took off alone from the hideout whered the blinded dragons didnt bother exploring.

"better for us. since the rage of loaw perna marrowsaneer weve been fractured, better able to plot on getting rid of you though. all shut up in your rocky self prison afraid of what we might do next. that ruler my breaheren told me of is a coward, to scared to come outright to any of us, afrid we might do terrible things. task: were only tring to enlighten you. you ight nowt knpw where we are but i know where your kind lies." spoke loaw azeros. as becoming a leader not to short a time ago, aranidae realized he had the swaying ability to make otyer dragons believe practically anything he wished to say. it wasnt so mutch the fact his jaws were magic, rather he knew just what to spin his tale and the calm soothing ways he sounded his words as a whole that coild sway others to his point of view. most useful it turned out.

"i have abslute faith in my powers that have only strengthened when the moon made me fourth leader. im in the perfect position to proclaim the stars can be to those that obey the god protector and se the light. they need only a willingness to _listen_." his opinion differed from the masses was anyone cluld be made t listen if they had the time. "pretty convincing ill be to them all" purred loaw azeros growing more confidant. "this is going to be my ability and myself." the darkness swallowed the est of the land leaving aranidae completely in his element. the destination hed chosen for what he was about to do neverd see him coming. being naturally black served the leader well tonight. all seemed on aranidaes side tonight.

* * *

winging carefully in, for aranidae know not what exactly he was getting into he did have knowledge thisd be a huge task for a night fury. there i was what the leader sought. so very rarely did another dragon species happen to invade anothers space or even cross paths without being territoriality attacked., what loaw azeros attempted to do tonight by will of the stars was sure death...for someone not gifted with his own divine delicious blood-lust normal furys diint carry within. silencing his wingbeats aranidae approached the cone ring of statuetted trees distantly growing larger. fitting place for another dragon type, probably with its own orders of life, but not after aranidae was through with them. "tonight everythingll changer, my mysterious new scaly friends." he made it as far as the first tresw reaching into the stlil air when the leader thought he heard an unnatural came from behind. loaw azeros whipped himself around his claws shooting out like switchblade knives searching intensely for the source.

aranidaes keen yellow orbs scanned the air sace al around for any sign of the sound."i could've sworn the muffled wingbeats of a night fury i detected, and rately do i judge mistakenly. deathbringer is iust west of me probably dead by now bullying that nest. probably nothing." the hovering hesitation in the air though with the noise cost him. out of nowhere a barely perceptible whizzing sound assaulted his sensitive ear plates. the dragon piked term alertly as something embedded itself deep in aranidaes tail. "aggghh" he shirked forgetting to be stealthy. searing splitting agony laced clear through the smallish ebon dragon. worse then a clawswipe. it blotted out all else but the overwhelming continued source of pain. the total foucus on sutch agony. aranidaes screech echoed long/lpoud around him. "painnnnnnnnnnpainnnnnnnnnn! the pain!" he screeched.

it filled in every existent moment so badly it felt like he was flying dead. somehow he located the source and yanked out the thin object. the agony abruptly lessened. loaw azeros gasped from the ebb of it and shuddered violently. nearly his end. aranidae really didnt want anoth leader torelace him. with effort he braight up the object to his sharp eyes muzzle: a thin vedy hard brown sharpened arrow. as small as a claw. _this_ what impaled him? aranidae angrily tossed the thing to the ground mildly angry, seeking the source of the attacker. his gaze could be plating tricks: was that the shape of a blurred night furyd streamlined form? a parrots' cry made him brace for the thorned-crowned face flying at him. "who you? what presence here?" he figure squawked brokenly. "fury of night? that you?" aranidae recovered, instinctively rolling elaborately to the side. who was this? "who dares challenge the leader of the god protectors followers?" this creature mustve been the near death of him.

"allow me to repay that assault in full" aranidae challenged, readying the part of himself that most dragons probably didnt expect his blows to come from. most followers knew him for his methodical methods by now but the leader could defend himself if needed. as far as aranida saw he came off as the single dragon equipped with a natural chest spikes and a truly unique tail ending in spikes hard enough to penetrate scale. the leaderd learned to adapt to his differanes capable enough to use it lethally. hed nearly killed that yellow stomached one (bother story special kinds of pain) dragoness with an attitude. hed idly wondered if shes survived, ow he swing himself to jab his long tail at the forign dragon. it wsant a dragon familiar to aranidae, "not twice asked. who you?" it warbled. the fury didnt not feel that it was a demand more a question of am intruder invading its claimed land. the creature moved out of his tails range appearing mildly amused.

"i am loaw azeros aranidae of the night furys. thier chosen leader. depending on what side you are, your greatest nightmare or the source of truth. who are you? what are you? " the creature hovered safely far from aranidaes spiked tail, regarding the dragon as if he was no more then an interesting insect. "no side, comettailicepaw. deadly nadders are us. fury of night to destroy. cross our land." it took the dragon moments to decode what itd say. the leaders quiet confidence returned. not with battling this thing if he used his useful abilities. aranidae hid his smile as he started low. "so, a deadly nadder is it? interesting. im guessing the comettailicepaw is a name of some sort. yours?" comettailicepaw sized him up. "indeed." arnaidae increased his smoothness.. "if your a deadly nadder there has to be someone in charge. i...have come for a purpose-" "what reason? why? interjected comettailicepaw.

"have you ever felt left out? has there existed doubt in your minds about whats right in this life? i dud once. and dragons of my kind did as well. i understand that look of confusion. ah oh that look of confusion ive noticed by now on many a dragons muzzle, ive felt it. its part of the doubt there is out there. i found my calling. i can show you it" aranidae suggestively faded off. the expression on comettailicepaw wavered not. "you talk mutch." the dragon pushed himself. "perhaps i may. does that takle out the facts you might refuse to see but are there? where i come from, deadly nadder, theres an entity that helps us see past the blindness. think of it this way. thrers an entity up above in the sky. many do not se it as any more then a scorse of light, but those of us gifted with energy others do not posses, those of us see it as far far more. as a leader i can and am able to guide those along the same path." comettailicepaw appeared to consider. then turned away. "words bore. enough to keep life, fury of night. come. tale to tell command nadder. try fly? you die."

what struck loaw azeros was how feeble his power worked on these creatures and how little the deadly nadder species spoke. a blur of shapes and sure enough came a few dragons of cometttailicepaws type to trap the fury in their cluster of trivial faces. aranidae calculated with his not so good aerial fighting combat he might take down maybe two, if he felt sure these were the dragons to have buried he object in his side. despite his aura of smoothness aranidae knew therese nadders er perfectly capable of terminating him. best to se what this hate dragon was and the kea to his ultimate goal earning a new batch of followers to serve him. hed need hem to do what he intended to do with the coming threat of the colony of furys formerly his. his flight was short. the deadly nadders escorted him through the sea of leafy trees yo a huge clearing within including a mud hill.

and on that hill aranidae instantly sensed a powerful nadder. "found fury of night. you decide fate." comettilicepaw called out to it. its tail the fury finally aw in the dusj was the power behind the little arrows through thier spines layed flat aginsy its tsil. they snapped out now as its crowned head jerked up to observe the trio of assembled creatures. "land fury of night" someone behind aranidae instructed and the ebon dragon did. only when he placed his paws on the grass did this new dragon shift on the dirt mound to fully observe. "state your business here. ive heard the insolence your kind think you exist in. no better then the rest of us. just more lazy and ignorant then other kinds. and reluctance to raid two legged villages. i am sabrinathemorpher of the deadly nadders in this nest. you are?" it prodded. comettailicepsw and the other nadders kept a distance from the head dragon.

now was aranidaes time to probe his persuasive magic. a delighted grin laced his jaws. he strode about within sight of its consentrated gaxze. "ah, so nice to speak freely with a proper dragon again. the others; they speak broken dragonic? i just had an experience with one and it gets tiresome after awhile to talk with it. but you" loaw azeros let slipde his orbs to savinathemorojer like hef be about to share a secret to only the two of them. "i finally sense i can get somewhere. did your kind simply believe i just happend to fly into here on a whim? i purposely came here. i have something to say, a proposal." sabrinathemroher let out a loud snort. "no we are not intrested in your reasons. or purpose. you ae the self assured dragon who crossed into our territory. that means death of soul involved. however seeng as you seem to have a smart mouth for lying ways out of many situations we shall let your scaly bat form go on condition: do not return! i dislike fury of the nights, they greedy, and impolite in attitude as what comes out of thier toothless mouths"

"ah see the blind think like this. that is what i am here to talk about" continued the fury eagerly. "words bore" a side nadder repeated those flat words. aranidae igored them this time. his hope lay in this fluent speaking one in dragonic. "my purpose and goal is to teatch dragons what truth lies in store. what does this place do to all of you? feed your properly? i personally am a survivor of what corruption of not being like us can do to those. i know most of what im saying is confusing...but it wont soon enough. see there were a few...occurrences in our night furys past, dragins like me but with the wrong kind of ways to tell you what im saying now. they were too...unhappy or...unkind to thier followers loyal to them. an error in judgement. youre all lucky im now here. i was sent to rise up and replace those old excuses. im the leader of my kind. made so by the moon up above."

rather then turn scoffing at him like comettailicepaw the head dragon seemed tp show additional interest in what he spoke. all for the best now. loaw azeros felt confidant now he had thier attention and most importantly, thie willingness to listen to new ideas. if he could sway this nadder he had all thier loyalty. aranidaw swished is barbed spiked tail lazily, readying himself the ability once moe. it hardly failed him when the dragon most needed it. most helpful hed nurtured it his power when hed become leader after his previous ones downfall. "why talk mutch?" comettailicepaw spoke up. sabrinathemoohers orb only briefly left the fury to crash down hard on the nadder. "be silent let the dragon speak. i still havent head your name. and i dont believe you." aranidae was ready, summoning up that special place within him. his moment.

"maybe not now but give it time. it will. you may call me aranidae. perhaps not leader quite yet. as i see ive finally reached you, oh mighty nadder i shall continue. pretty soon as darkness falls the moon shall rise. has anyone paused long enough to gaze into its brilliance? if not now is the time. it can erase all worries you may cintain to ashes. more then a fireball could ever do. dont look to me for answers. im merely the chosen creature to spread the word to other jaws how great an opportunity joining the god protector can benefit." sabrinathemorohers gaze held a considering look. "your offer is moist intriguing. but why would us have need of a changed alteration of how we live? there arnt unseen nadder points accidentally dropped to step on. there is plenty of food to cunsuinme. what more ouild we want?" well perhaps this head dragon was powerful but now that it utted it, dull. aranidae would aply use of changing thier kins directly to that.

"you may be correct. but can the same be said of the rest of your nests with its own command nadder like yourself? i fail to see what im saying isnt a time to accept my truth. imagine a life free of worries." loaw azeros aded that final delicate tioutcvh to his voice to seal his cotrol over these strange dragons.  
"dont deadly nadders have feelings too? i may look different but under the stars guidance our goal is the same. wait until tonight and decide. the prfict way of existence with its faults or my way, that when i show you, will not want to glance away...ever." that quiet smile still on his jaws aranidae sat back neatly and fell into silence. waiting. nonthreatening. wings layed on the grass. waiting for an answer. while his arrogant headed follower deatbringer alterious had his dhirt lived fun against his wishes with the rest of 'the others' the leader was here betting on this opportunity at a new army. a frwh chance at striking back.

sabrinathemopher smoothed her tailspikes back into place from earlier. best to appear dignified in front of an invasive dragon not of hers. "thats enough ive heard alot of words from an otherwise muted night. i gather my nest sisters and we shall hear your tale. stay here. this is an unnatural occurrence in my nest. and i have not talked mutch for several eves from this. i am tired. requires too effort to continue" calling short instructions to watch him the dragon flew off already crating an invitation squawk. that feeling of success swelled thick in the leaders chest now. oh yes aranidae had bet:bet and _won!_

* * *

 _ **-half month from current peace-**_

he felt sicker then hed ever felt sience seeing the land thrigh the eyes of his species, the night fury. sicker physically then all hos setbacks those foolish dragon caused him in his time to fourth bestowed lead dragon of the no longer night furys. he gekd something close like a lifsaver in hos tihgtly clentxhed extended talons. a something light blue on color, doft as leaves, that coluld ondeee heal the dragons if his kind. or possibly the female furys hed snatchd them from before hed seen the last if them disappear down her gullet. this dragn partly was responsible for that, a tad shamefully. "i feel so weak"the dragon groaned silently to himself. he opend his paqws tentaively to reveal the object of what seeingly mightve bee hos very clump pf scales depended on. of curse this might be total lies told so helpfully demonstrated by by a former follower of his denix-replay. if he survived this supposed disease on night furys wiuth the aid oif this mysterious soggy scrap pf what used to be pretty blue flower petals from the dragons saliva, thered be a score to settle with her. of that this leader was planning on.

he wondered if whatd once belonged to him, his precious followers just like him in power and stealth, must be experiencing right now. through what he felt the leader imagined thier feeble twitches. thier fading crises of disapiring pain. how must that feel to belong in sitch a class of surpreriour species only to beg for mercy from something the seeing enlightened side didnt even do to them? this wouldve been more then a perfict oppertunity tolet that opoision eat up the resistances resolve but fir him and his other companion infected as well. the leader knew full well who was responsible, uncharitably enough tjhe same night fury hed admittedly rather have let fall into the wings of the blinded dragons then continue to be his last soul fury. "ugh so weak." "thats not my priblem" rumbled an ominous deep voice behind the leader causing his strtlement slightly. he realized who it was and shifted his hinquarters slihgtly so it biught his tail around with that weaponous barb on the end.

it cracked into the known dragon where the leader thought his presence to be. a round of audible curses reached the dragns ear plates causing thin goast of a smile to slip on his jawline. despite his ever severing weakness, this leader more then capable could hurt beings when he wished. "mustnt do things sutch as that. id thohjt by now that your loyalty to three very dead dragons filling my poiton before me mightve taught my flowers things ir two about not snaking up upon powerful dragons. i guess that thought sipped that big brain? _oops."_ a slight growl at his hidden taunt began anotjer round of enjoyment for him. "amusing. what i find more so is you let more losses of life a few days ago then i care to count. i thought you as our leader to succeed snodussen, who by the way was mine to secretly eliminate in most painful ways, was to keep alie your unbeatable group of new followers. i had things right in my claw as the head dragon to lay low our enemy. especially nona."

the leader didnt turn from his position, thoughtfully losing himself in the remains of the flower preciously clutched in his talons. the claimed kea to his continued existence. to every night fury to take this cure. "says a bragger who cares nothing but dealing destruction, suddenly choosy about my nadders fates? as i recall i wasnt the one to lose all those dragons in the first thoughtless dash to thier nest in the first place" he pointed out with the slightest rebuke calmly. and all he said was reasonable. while he now possessed new followers by the god protectors command., the grol of anger sounded behind the dragon. "your just trying to invigorate me. not working. all you do is sit on your hideout doing nothing but dreaming and talking. what i do is take the problem to us all right to the source of it. not run way from it. just like you had us do and what do you hold so secretly in your paws, aranidae?" the leader wasnt one to secret away what he hed like that savage second leader might, if the other dragon happened or wanted to see it heouldnt deby him.

he clasped hos wings tighter to his sides and shifted so a front paw cintaining thier probable cure became visable. deathbrinfer (loaw nezere alterious) thudded onto the dull light to lay grim orbs out of an even grimmer snout diwn at the blue petaks. "what are those?" his sneexe ade hom startle. the leader, por aranusae as his follower called him, seemed not to hear the question, looking absently at his catch. "life over none...none over life. just think about it. these last scraps of natures gifts be the last hope for us two at least to survive. the flowers that my fireball allowed me to snatch from the jaws of defreat, if i may add." the dragon recalled irs hed shouted the eve of thier hasty retreat from a two legged village (another story night of the fury). "i hipe they chok n the news, eienxe the last of of thier side of the cure is in the stomach of yellow snstky female: pobably the onnly dragon left on thier side to survive. when i take these ill recover to gather my nadders for another firmer assault. or maybe not. it all deopends on wjay o habe in mind" cae his cool voice.

the killing monstrosity of a night fury voice sounded unsure. "could be a trick. its just a trap nona couldve devised." crushing the sad remains of flower in hios claw he started hesitantly lifted them to his jaws. "no, dragon. i saw it in thier eyes. what i saw did not lie. these are the cure. its the only reason i know two dragons were confronting our god protector in the scales and even at the human settlement in the first place. if youd pout effort into the thinking department then youd know this." "i prefer to disassemble the enemy first then comment about it. my question now is why are these nadders not as sick as us?" a thought ocurred to loaw azeros: he was the remaining leader here. the moon made him it. what if he didnt want to share? this pitiful soppy flower thatd make him feel better? could his remaining night fury do anything if he said no? then he chose.

rising to his feet he jammed the remains in his toothless jaws, casually tossing the rest to the ground behind him like disguarded rubbish. he knew deathbringerd trust him "take! be grateful im offering any at all." his winning moment in his gras, he swallowed hard. he could feel the firebous stalks sliding down hos throat. this was it. ethierd the flowerd work ther magic making him feel better...or do nothing at all.

* * *

"thinking: sutch a of late a dangerous word to use" thought deathbringer alterious from the shadows where he sat. "aranidae-no sorry **my leader** thinks hes the all seeing all knowing all powerful dragon that hes worked himself up to be recently. what that salamander refuses to or worse doesnt want o see is the dragoness nona. he faces me time and again telling me she is unimportant and will deal with her anotjer time. aranidae, i know shes a real opposition to us, and you dont think i know that. i do! one must be active against her if we arnt to be erased. im not to have all weve worked so hard to erect turned into ash." his leader was below his resting spot practicing agsinst some of his follwers. thing was he probably lacked the differences with dragons of the deadly nadders fighting skill. "i wouldve been perfectly content to have proper night furys at my leaders side had not those feebnle do-gooders winged in to ruin everything, ripping those away from us too. now were stuck with these tings. ah another reason to hate that white dragon" sighed deathbringer bitterly.

it seemed with loaw azeros, despite his advantage methodically planning his moves out, things always seemed to turn sour for them, leaving them fleeing. they had the numbers necessary to fly to thier secreted away nest and eliminate them. why couldnt they **use** them? "im aching fior another run at thier nest. show those insolent furys the price they must pay for tangling in our movement." the brute highly doubted aranidaed simply send him on his merry way after what hed been placed blame for. "eeh details" hed mutterd. this was growing to a point where something need to complete itself by someone, or deatbringer promise he would. so far siece loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, past her downfall through a leaderless time, up into loaw azeros aranidaes reign, loaw nezere had been oppressively idle. admittedly it was the hardest thing to contain to what his leader wanted., this alteration fro his furys so faithfully serving for all tses three years to deadly nadders, their utter failure with efficiently flattening a settlement inhabited by two leggeds, just proved they wernt successful anymore.

"at least with that dreamer dragon of talkitivness in charge" nona of the free furys was behind this destabilization. "i plan on stopping her without areanidaes seeing it or approval if im forced to. ther comes a point where all must done for the moon above the wishs of a leader." deathbringer took hois eyes of of the sour form of hos leader preparing to battle several nadders, as of the sightr of him made his orbs ache. "if only versel remained alive, alive and well as finesse magnificent as she was, none of usd be stick in this dump. all our strong enemies wouldve been vaporized by fire and our mission accomplished ages ago." almost of thier own will the brute turned back dismally to aranidaes form down there.

"all you cause is delay. this useless waiting for something to happen. aranidae; _i am that something!_ do something for once instead of acting like everything's uner control in your wings. _it isnt!_ i still cannot figure if snodussen with her treacherous form i shouldve wisely killed or your endless waiting game is more of a pain in the tail." deatbringer allowed a dark thought penetrate him taking him ot a plave onside where he djdnt like to tread. "one more mistake aranidae and im striking out on my own. complete the things yourdream about. if i die achieving then so be it, better then listan to your talking. its corrosive and doesnt help us in any way." the huge fury wasnt mindlessly brutal, perhaps mistaken as sutch by others. "come and get me but as ive seen wgat your kind can do or capable of, no darts" aranidaes call snapped deathbringer to present. maybe his leaderd show a worthwhile set of land skills that this bigger fury might make use of ahgainst the dragon including defence from that spiky tail.

the fighting began. his moves didnt impress deathbringer mutch, though his leaders skills were sufficient. hed laugh if the next thing that black dragon dud is stp middle fight and start talking the nadders to death. "hmm i think his problem is he thinks hes too good, too _unbeatable_ as a dragon, for white scaled nona. his problem lays with his intentional gaze over or around her. that has to change" he glowered at loaw azero from hos shadowy cave. why coulkdnt the moon choose a better alpha dragon? "better still why coudbnt versel be living?" these answers remained elusive because they lay forever buried in his favorite female leaders grave, struck down by snodussen in that one enraging moment nezere akterious hadnt been there with her. at least loaw perna while his objective to slay did something: aranidaes mind games of inactivity infuriated him. not entirely accurate: versel did live thogh not exactly as furys existed. not every dragn even the ultra rare furys flapped as if theyd cannon into the gound, the scales slowly peeling off to reveal unpleasantness underneath, her beauty that remained slipping away.

revealing something far eternally stroger then the being once housed inside., nightflight loaw shar versel, after being sussesfly tranced by a relentless kahuakhaun, almost led them combined to a purified land. not now. the god protector making them all that its folowers were now rose that rotting lifeless courpose to thrive artificially. somehow it didbt quite please the hunger to see versel again recently then whence her sol lived before kahuakhaun mercilessly killed her. "mulling coward" deathbringer cursed aranidae. then suddenly a moving shadow darkened the light in his cave. "oh you think so? good because your next" loaw azeros chided. his unexpected violet fireball flw fri his open maw exploding at just the spot below where his follower stood. deathringer lspt to his paws annoyed o hos scales wernt singed. "what was that for?" he demanded glancing around. the training boitd evidently called off for his leader hoverd smugly befoire him. the ther followers crownmed faces stared up at nezere alterious disinterestedly, problably wishing they were someplace lswe.

"you wanted this for a time ive known, now youll be in the middle of it. fight me and ill find you some new scars to add to your scales. ill give you this one chance...to lose!" and without warning loaw azeros grinning firm surged at him claws aiming for deathbringers expose neck. the dragon ducked ther vicious first swipe. "are we already becoming a coward in front of me, bringer of death? i didnt expect it quite so soon. from the last night fury id hate a huge disappointing opponent. unfortunate at best but what am i to do?" instead of taking the bait deathbrinerd hung back calmly just like aeanidae. unnatural for him it was better for him to say little. kept his leader from using hos grudgingly good ability to make someone listen to him. the brure had pound himself too many times on the wrong end of haring him when he spoke a certain aways, pulling him in. inwardly he denied loaw azeros the satisfaction of seeing hed gave deatbthinger the exact outtake of buried rage and anger heed been seeking. hed opened an oppertinity to battle aranidae and the bruted surely take it.

he loved battles especially when he fought fir the right reason. siene seeing the true path loaw nezere in a coperisn between first aggressive leader kahuakhaun and now, aranidae refused to turn flustered. quite unlike loaw dagny perseverin whom loaw nezere liked he ost for anger iften if used correctly foucedly could complete mutch. deathbringers eyes landed on the smaller makles sheathed claws lest they go at him again. loaw azeros however wasnt botherd by any of thatat he barreled closer and arched his long spade tail around missing loaw nezere alterious startled snout by inches. deathbriber dropped down a few feet defensively and unleashed a massive fireball at aranidae who had time to expel hos own, the explosive masses throwing both compleately back further still. deatbrinter full in his lust for bloodlist went after his leader happily first. aranidae appeared surprised at his onyx follower smacked heavily into his side upsetting hos flight and caising both to plummet. interestingly aranidae not attempted to push his larger follower off.

a few moments later hge found out why. just before slamming into the hard ground not far below the leader suddenly let go with deatringer on the bottom and gave hom a helpful little push to quicken his fall. the dragon was left grasping with all hos might empty air as he hot solid stole jarringly. araidae was nit a dragon to throw in snide comments. he just dove sight for the stunned dragon and angled his form so his tail came arching down into his exposed side. the dragon let out a cry of pain, reclining to avoid anther lash. "not wordy today? how soothing" deathbringer finaly sneered thirugh his piercing pain. his vermilion he could feel leaching out from that cut but nothing that not scar over. "words aw quite meaningless when it comes to a dull uneventful mind nd moves sutch as yours" retorted aranidae slyly. "theres no place for rationality just a pure desire to rend. dont think i cannot detect it." nezere alterious caught that unusual coly thin amusement on his leaders jawline, angrily rolling back onto his paws, ready this time to show that mot all the best thinking soed up attacks.

the direct approach works sometimes best. on the offensive deathbringer shot a volley of fireballs teh charged hos leader hoping his hurled flames gave his advancement time to land a wining blow to finish this up. a short angry hissing assaulted his ear plates. but when he ranched the spot claws primed to win he received a return fireball straight in the snout, singing his already natural black scales blacker still. "imbecile" he howled frantically. "ah well i knew youd be that sadly predictable. practices over. im the winner this time around" aranidae shrugged his wings shamelessly. deatgbinger simply glared hotly back then contained his age and stomped away past the silently observing crowd of nadders. he kept walking away as his leaders condescending taunt came to him.

"ooh and think twice before plotting behind my tail to go after nona. i know allllllll about her. if i were any other type of ungrateful night fury, the unnecessary deaths of dragons on our side to catch that disease, id not handed you that cure and gladly let you _die._ unhealthy in your opinion it may be but planning the coming possibilities out works better then brainless action. i may have lost my previous followers but i have not lost my resolve. nona wlil surely eliminate with no problem at all if you seek her again, but thats not my place. the god protector will show you error of your ways by not following its will. dont be a coward lacking the right motives on the inside, dont repeat more annoying behaviors in that schmeng mind. id _hate_ to see something happen to you, my only night fury." deathbringer crushed his anger with effort and stalked off without tuning. this defeat wasnt worth his anger.

"im going to direct it at the one dragon a menace to us all. nona is going to be **mine!** aranidae from no on is mo longer the one il talke orders from: i serve the moon directly. no one is going to stop me from brushing distractive dragonesses aside to get at her. the deaths of vesrl and perseverin wont be forgotten. just you wait until my claws have my revenge. aranidae wont know im long gone following the true mission until its far too late. by then itll be all over for her...and you"

* * *

 _ **-four years current-**_

nest ruler copperwingthefury examined the natural stone cracks in the cave witch was still his: his sience yet other unfirchanae situation was ill fatefully to play out for his destiny. the event that made him forget pretty mutch everything. copperwing couldnt recall mutch of anything accept what 'they' told him/. his basic senses were untouched but the parts of himself he so dearly wanted to know, like what sent shivers through his small barrel shaped form, and not from cold. night fury nest dragons dont feel chill. it really bothered the small fury that he was in a position of respect and chosen to lead masses of fellow furys evidently depending on his wissdon that he didnt have, with no idea what that was or to offer any. hed bel filed on thgat his shortend preferred name was korin back when hed had an alive father to raise him into this life. if copperwing couldve remembered his past life he probably would've once shead dragon tars thayt hos father was silenced out of necessity. if he HAD a supposedly kind loving father why could not he see them? one more reason to feel so confused and uncertain in this confused fog he viewed of life already.

since his old memories up until a month recognizing himself and his role expected of him were locked off, korin also felt very vulnerable. he didnt feel guilty admittedly because he lacked knowledge of what supposed deeds of un night fury Origin committed. korin since recognizing who he was asked to be alone often: he took a look at himself. river blue sweeping the underside of him to the tail, gray stripes and an over interesting striped pattern along hos sides under the wing and on the wing. his first question asked to the larger furys was why him? coldnt other furys be better substatures thn him?"present at thwat gathering for that passing of another dragon i dont even know. i dong t get wy she passed us onto the next life. its sad even though i did not see her snout or the brace actions they old me she did for us all." ashed faced hed felt standing there silently to morn her. "my path s really confusing. but i hope through my actions i can prove im not corruptible."

the news that some big bad dragon could at any time come back aloe or not spooked copperwing. anyones guess since the reformation of the nest under his peaceful rule if thatd come true. korin hoped not. the elder dragons and dragonesses firmly informed the little furty they were ready in full should he return showing its frightening muzzle. how mutch of that actually rang true korin doubted. alot of these others looked just like him. added to that there was talk and respectful pushes to change past times and let the two legged humans get glimpses of them more, a spicific flesh and blood especially puhed korin into allowing furys pleadingly seeking out the relationship with humans. what could come could come. koron woukd deal woth it alland move them all past thier faults and losses.

moreover two former leaders bestowed by so me moon being in the skyd existed alongside hos other nest furys innocently enough. when he passed then however he felt a different more watchful weary aura then the furys who seemed dazed all the time., those 2 were sharper witted, it slightly unnerved the little fury. yet apprehension thickened the air when ever he walked near any fury as well. all things be made right in the end. it came with his job. the nest ruler weas looked up to for guidance? hed find ways to give them it.


End file.
